Treebeard
Treebeard is a character from The Lord of the Rings series by J.R.R. Tolkien. He is the leader of the ents, a race of intelligent, tree-like creatures. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Tin Woodman vs. Treebeard (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Whispy Woods History In the very earliest days of the Middle-earth, Yavanna, one of the Ainu, created the ents, envisioning them as shepherds of the huorns and trees. The earliest elves wanted to talk with everything, and so they taught the ents to speak. One of those ents was Treebeard. Treebeard roamed the world with his wife, Fimbrethil, but after the entwives parted from the ents, he never saw her again. He eventually settled in Fangorn Forest, which itself was a survivor of a much larger forest that had spanned all of Eriador and Calenardhon in the First Age and early Second Age. He was there when the Istari (the wizards of Middle-earth) arrived, and was befriended by Saruman. In spite of the rise of the dark lord Sauron, Treebeard and the ents attempted to stay aloof from the affairs of men, elves and wizards. However, when they found out that Saruman was cutting trees to fuel his war-effort, the ents marched off to war in an event remembered as the “Last March of the Ents.” Treebeard survived the battle at Saruman’s tower of Isengard, and even survived the War of the Ring. He never gave up hope that the entwives would be found again, but his ultimate fate is not known. Death Battle Info Appearance Ents are creatures that look rather like a cross between a tree and a man. They are generally humanoid in shape, but they stand at least fourteen feet tall, have a green and grey bark-like skin, and tend to have projecting structures that look like branches. They sometimes have what appears to be leaves and usually have growths of algae. As such, when an ent stands perfectly still, it tends to look just like a very gnarled tree. However, when ents are moving, it can be seen that they have two arms, two legs, and an elongated head. Unusually, their feet have seven toes each, so it is logical to assume that their hands each have seven fingers. They tend to have a grey and green beard, deep brown eyes that are shot through with light green. Treebeard himself is a fairly typical ent in appearance. Like all ents, he is slow in thought, and slow to action. However, when he walks with a purpose, he can cover ground quite quickly, with his enormously long legs. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman size and strength - Being very large and strong, Treebeard can lift very large boulders and hurl them very far. He can also simply stomp on human-sized opponents, squashing them as a person would squash a bug. * Roots - He can use his roots to split stones. This allows him to quickly create the right size throwing-boulders, or to break down stone structures. * Huorns - While ents will often demand an Ent-moot before taking action, any nearby huorns will come to Treebeard’s assistance, especially if it concerns killing. Flaws and Weaknesses * Ents seem to be particularly vulnerable to fire-based attacks. Huorns In the years after the creation of ents, some ents become more tree-like, while some trees became ent-like. Eventually, these trees became a race apart, called huorns. They are very ancient, and brooding, appearing as old gnarled trees wrapped in the shadows of the forest canopy. When aroused, they can move quickly, and kill with great skill. At the Battle of the Hornburg (TA 3019), a group of huorns destroyed an entire army of orcs. Many huorns are black-hearted and rotten at their core. One well-known huorn was Old Man Willow, who used magic to put Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin to sleep, and tried to kill them. He was thwarted by the arrival of Tom Bombadil. Gallery Treebeard_Cartoon.png|Treebeard from The Return of the King (1980). Treebeard_carring_hobbits.png|Treebeard from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Male Category:Book Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Tree Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Old Combatants